In the related art, viscera and tissues of animals and body donations (human corpses) have been used for simulations of medical practice. However, viscera and tissues of animals used in the related art are different from actual viscera and tissues of living human beings in shape, size, and texture. In addition, using animals' viscera and tissues leads to higher costs and raises an ethical problem. Furthermore, when a busy doctor runs a simulation outside the operating room in his/her free time, it is not preferable to use animals' viscera and the like from a view point of hygiene and indoor conditions.
Therefore, there is a demand for pseudo visceral models suitable for simulations of medical practice. It is important that pseudo visceral models are virtual models (pseudo viscera) that are identified as real objects (real viscera). An achievement of virtual models identified as real objects (real viscera) contributes to an improvement in surgical techniques.
Furthermore, in recent years, various types of surgeries have been researched and developed, and it is required to impart visceral models with characteristics and properties resembling more closely to real objects (real viscera).
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a molded article made of a soft material.